A Picnic For Kitty
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Kurt whisks his lady love away for a picnic on a sunny day.  Het.


Title: "A Picnic For Kitty"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, wonderful, and amazing Captain of my heart, my loving and inspirational Jack!  
>Rating: R<br>Summary: Kurt whisks his lady love away for a picnic on a sunny day.  
>Warnings: Het, Unconventional Pairing, Established Pairing<br>Word Count: 1,478  
>Date Written: 22 June, 2011<br>Disclaimer: Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Katheryne "Kitty" "Shadowcat" Pryde, Lockheed, all other characters mentioned within, Muir Isle, and Excalibur are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

They lay together, their bodies pressed close in a perfect arc shimmering with the heat that had always been between them, on the shore of their island home. Her head rested against his blue arm, her long, brown hair pooling against his satiny skin. He ran three fingers through her silken strands and rumbled with contentment. She would have cozied up even closer to him, but already their bodies were pressed so tightly that they could feel every familiar inch of each other even through their scant clothing.

The day had been beautiful, and it could not have been more perfect. She had intended to spend it working in the lab, but he had had other plans for the fair day and his fairer Katzchen. He had given her just a couple of hours in the laboratory this morning before bamfing in with a picnic basket in his hand and a checkered, blue blanket draped over his arm. He'd not given her a chance to argue about what she should be doing as he had waited until she had stood up and then wrapped his arms immediately around her slender waist, pressed a kiss just behind her ear, and bamfed both them and Lockheed, who had been perched on her shoulder, to the shore.

She had argued lightly at first, her grin and twinkling eyes giving her true desires away, and he had met her every verbal jab with one of his own, determined to keep her where she was, where he wanted her, and where she should be. The world would not come to an end, he had told her, if she took a day off to enjoy the beauty of Mother Nature and their love, and their friends and team mates knew where to find them if a true emergency crept up. She had at last relented, but only when he had drawn her slightly struggling form into his loving arms and kissed her senseless.

Kurt had oft been accused of being a Devil, but the one part of his body he truly knew how to use like his image was his tongue. He had worked his beloved Katzchen over with his tongue until she'd grown limp in his arms and only then had he lifted his head just enough to let her breathe. Even then he had kept his forehead resting against hers as he had asked, quite breathlessly himself, and his golden yellow eyes shimmering with his merriment and delight, "Now vhat do you say, mein beautiful Katzchen?" His tail had whipped with the desire screaming crazily through every inch of his body as he had queried, "Do you really vant to stay holed up in ze lab all day, or would you rather be vith me?"

She had at last laughed, and he had known in that instant that he had won. "With you, of course, Fuzzy," she'd told him. "I always want to be with you!" He had pulled her back into his arms, kissed her again, and then raced with her into the waiting, foaming brisk where they had both played in the water, splashing the small waves at each other, and eventually made love again and again. Now, after a truly beautiful day, they rested in each other's loving arms where they both knew they were meant to be and where they would rather be, in truth, than anywhere else in the whole of the galaxy.

Kitty sighed contentedly and turned her head back to gaze up into her beloved Kurt's sensual, yellow orbs. Spending time with him was always wonderful, but the day he had given her had truly been a majestic gift. She had needed this time more even than she had realized, and Lockheed had also been enjoying it, helping them eat their picnic lunch, which Kurt had made himself and made certain would be enough not just for two but for all three of them, and chasing the birds and the clouds. Even now, he zoomed far above their heads, zipping through the clouds and cooing with the joy of freedom.

Kitty raised a hand and lovingly caressed Kurt's soft fur. Touching his blue fur never ceased to thrill her, and somehow it always felt even softer and more velvet every new time she touched him. "Thank you," she told him.

"Nein," he whispered, placing a gentle finger upon her pursed lips. "Zank you, mein Liebchien. Ve both needed zis."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so persistent."

He grinned debonairly down at her, causing her heartbeat to again rise as he always did. "Part of mein charm."

"You bet, Fuzzy," she said, leaned up, and kissed him again. The bugs were beginning to bite, and though she'd been trying to ignore them, one stung her especially hard. Kitty slapped at it before she could stop herself, and her lips were torn from Kurt's.

"Come here," he said, and as he brought her close again, his blue, pointed tail struck out, knocking away the bugs and defending his lady love. It whisked over her bared legs, and Kitty laughed, her brown eyes sparkling. "Vat?"

"You're like a horse!" she laughed, and his dark blue lips pulled down into a charming pout. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I didn't say how you're like a horse! You're as stubborn as a horse. You do use your tail like a horse sometimes, though it's way sexier than a horse's."

"Gee, zanks," he replied, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. His silvery fangs peeked out at her from between his blue lips.

"And, of course," Kitty said, pushing him onto his back and running her hands down his agile, sexy body until she came to his shorts. She caressed the rising bulge in his bright red swim trunks as she concluded, "You're built like a horse too."

"Now zat," he said, his eyes twinkling and his grin finally winning out, "I do believe zis a compliment!"

"Of course it is, Fuzzy!" Kitty exclaimed, laughing.

He moved suddenly, swiftly putting her onto her back inside his arms and covering her with his body. "I vill protect you from ze bugs," he said, leaning down against her and knocking away the pestering insects with his tail.

"And much more, I hope," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer.

"Always." He rumbled again, and her heartbeat sounded in his ears. She loved the sound of his rumbling contentment. He said it wasn't a purr, but she'd heard dragons purr before and knew the sound well when she heard it. His was the best, sweetest, and most sensual purr she had ever heard. She brought him down the rest of the way against her, her breasts surging behind the swimsuit he'd brought for her against his muscular, fuzzy chest, and their lips met once more.

They were heroes, oft too busy saving the world and protecting innocents for the time they deserved, but Kurt would always see to it that they got the time they needed to remember what was most important in the world. They both carried a heavy weight on their shoulders and a strong sense of duty, but sometimes duty had to be broken away from to remember how to live. Kurt would never let his beloved Kitty forget that, and he showed her again as they made sweet and passionate love with each other in the golden rays of the setting sun that she and their love would always be most important to him. She met him kiss for kiss and caress for caress, and he knew that, no matter how much protested and how hard she strove to save the world, all she really wanted to do was run away with him and spend eternity loving him.

His fangs nibbled her lips; his tongue thrusted into her mouth with sweet savagery, molten passion, and expert thrusts. He dove deep within her core, coming home again to his sweet lady love. They loved passionately together not only all that day but forever more with Lockheed watching over them and helping to protect them from above. The little, purple dragon looked down at his friends on the shore, his eyes becoming a little bigger in reaction to their wild and passion trysting, and then he smiled, cooed again, and blew a cloud into the shape of a heart. It was beyond time that his Kitty had awakened to true love and been taught how to remember to live, and he and Kurt would never let her forget that again!

Down below, he heard them calling to each other. "I love you, Katzchen!"

"I love you too, Kurt!"

"I wuv you three," he whispered and soared into the setting sun as their hearts all soared higher together on the wings of true love.

**The End**


End file.
